rodea_the_sky_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Soldiers
The enemies found in the game are called machine soldiers and are robots built by the Naga Empire, often modeled after sea creatures. This page lists all the machine soldiers that appear in the game. Names, when given, come from either the art book, or an official video. "Armor" represents the number of boost attacks necessary to destroy the enemy in the Wii version of the game, when not powered up. The list of mech pieces (from the Wii U/3DS version) is not necessarily exhaustive. Parolilo This yellow boxfish is most common and weakest enemy. It just flies around without attempting to attack the player. Armor: 1 Mech pieces: * Iron Screw * Iron Scrap * Junk Plate * Osada Screw (Red Fish) It is similar to Parolilo, but will periodically extend spikes all over his body then retract them. While the spikes are out, the enemy is invulnerable and will damage Rodea if he tries to attack. Armor: 1 Mech pieces: * Iron Screw * Iron Scrap * Junk Plate * Osada Screw Pekoganya A small crab that hides itself underground. It will regularly come out, walk around, and if the player is in range, it will shoot a missile at him before going back in the ground. Armor: 2 Mech pieces: * Steel Screw * Steel Scrap * Platinum Screw * Platinum Scrap (Cannon) It is fixed to a pole and will regularly launch a missile at Rodea. Armor: 2 Mech pieces: * Iron Cog * Chrome Shaft * Iron Wire * Chrome Cog Alzabe It flies very quickly in all directions, until it thrusts itself at Rodea, destroying itself if it manages to hit him. It is apparently modeled after a brownbanded bamboo shark. Armor: 1 Mech pieces: * Platinum Scrap * Platinum Screw * Giant Screw * Diamond Scrap Chandori An enemy in 8 parts. It flies around and will launch missiles at Rodea. Each part can be attacked individually. If the head is destroyed, all the parts attached to it get destroyed as well. If a middle part is destroyed, the parts that are no longer attached to the head will become a separate enemy with its own head, that will also shoot missiles. However, only the original head will give a mech piece when destroyed. Armor: 2 per part Mech pieces: * Chrome Wire Nikodemos A shark-shaped bomber plane. It flies around and drop bombs. It has 2 engines, one on each wing; the enemy is defeated when both engines are destroyed. Armor: * 2 per engine in Chapters 3 and 4 * 4 per engine in Chapter 23 Mech pieces: * Chrome Wire * Steel Wire * Titanium shaft * Aluminum Shaft Kromis A bomber similar to Nikodemos, but it has 4 engines (2 per wing) and a turret on the front that will shoot at Rodea. The enemy is defeated when all 4 engines are destroyed; destroying the turret is optional. Armor: * 3 per engine in Chapter 4 * 4 per engine in Chapter 8 * 4 for the turret Mech pieces: * Steel Wire * Aluminum Shaft Gamentia A turtle with a very hard shell. It moves on the ground and shoots missiles. It can only be damaged by attacking its belly, which means it must be flipped over first; this is done by attacking the shell in quick succession. Armor: 1 Mech pieces: * Copper Wire * Chrome Shaft * Aluminum Shaft * Steel Wire Melimbo A flying enemy consisting of a core and 8 pieces that form a circle around it. It's apparently modeled after an acorn barnacle. It warps around, making it very difficult to hit until it stops to shoot a purple energy circle. Armor: 2 Mech pieces: * Titanium Shaft * Magnetic Lens * X-Ray Lens Angania A large and particularly tall crab; its name is spelled "Anganya" in the art book. It stays in one place, but if Rodea gets too close, it will shoot energy projectiles from the four turrets on its back. The player can also be damaged by its electric claws. Its weak point is under its belly. Armor: 5 Mech pieces: * Old processor * Giant Screw * Diamond Scrap Abirage It's a floating jellyfish robot that stays in one place and regularly spins for a couple seconds. It is invulnerable while it spins; if Rodea tries to attack during that time, in the Wii version, he will be pushed back without damage; in the Wii U/3DS version, he will take damage. Armor: 2 Mech pieces: * Iron Cog * Chrome Cog * Cobalt Gear * Titanium Cog Doroll A robot that looks like a centipede (it's apparently supposed to be a mantis shrimp) and lives in the sand. It regularly curls itself and rolls towards Rodea to crush him; it is invulnerable during that time. After some time, it will dive back into the sand, then it will emerge at its original position and stay out in the open for a few seconds. Armor: 4 Mech pieces: * X-Ray Lens * Carbon Shaft * Mysterious Parts Okala A round enemy with a shield. It keeps floating in one place, without moving or attacking. At first, the shield is always facing the player, preventing him from hitting the enemy, but when Rodea attacks the shield, it stays immobile for a few seconds, which makes it possible to attack from a different angle. Armor: 2 Mech pieces: * Lens * Reinforced Lens * SLA Alalage It looks like a small jellyfish. It flies in a vertical circle and periodically generates an electric sphere around itself. Armor: 2 Mech pieces: * Iron Wire * Iron Shaft * Chrome Shaft * Copper Wire (Searchlight) A small flying robot with a searchlight. When it detects Rodea, it rings an alarm and shoots energy projectiles. Armor: 2 Mech pieces: * Iron Wire * Reinforced Lens * SLA Yadokapila A massive armored crab. It can bury itself under the snow, and will only come out when the player approaches. It attacks by hurling itself at Rodea, and can also breathe cold air that freezes Rodea's tail, weighing him down. Armor: 6 Mech pieces: * Adamantium Fiber * Ancient Cog * Ancient Parts Helio It is similar to Okala, but is less round and has 6 shields forming a ring. Like Okala, it doesn't move and Rodea must attack the shields to immobilize them before attacking from a different angle. Armor: 2 Mech pieces: * SLA * Magnetic Lens (Sea Urchin) It is made of two half shells covered with spikes, and a core that is its weak point. It flies around and, when the player approaches, it closes its shell and spins towards him. After a few seconds, it opens again for a short time. It is necessary to attack with the right angle (not too high or too low) to avoid hitting the spikes. Armor: 1 Mech pieces: * Titanium Cog * Cobalt Gear (Octopus) It isn't a regular enemy; it flies upwards when attacked with the Machine Gun Gear several times, which allows Rodea to reach high places. When it reaches a certain altitude, it explodes and another one appears. In the Wii version, if Rodea shoots it with the Machine Gun Gear but not enough to make it fly, it will ripost by shooting a purple projectile. Lalita It appears exclusively in Chapter 14. One will appear after destroying the first watchtower, a second one will appear after destroying the second watchtower, and they will both disappear after destroying the last watchtower. It is completely invulnerable. It flies in a circle around Rodea when he's on the ground, and attempts to tackle him if he flies. Kamyu It can't be destroyed. Its neck stretches when the head is attacked. In the Wii version, this is used to reach places that are otherwise too far away; in the Wii U/3DS version, the head is used to push switches that are behind electric walls. Category:Gameplay Category:Enemies